


JUMPSUIT'S BET

by HoneyNeechan



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: Draxum loses a game, so he accept to use one of the Lou Jitsu merchandise, while Splinter is ready to make fun of him.
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Splinter | Lou Jitsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	JUMPSUIT'S BET

\- Come on Draxum ~ . Come out ~ -.  
\- No way! Not dressed like this! -  
Splinter let out an amused chuckle as he sat in his chair waiting for Draxum to come out from behind the curtain he provided as a "dressing room". - It's not my fault that you losed the bet with me. I've told ya you shouldn't challenge me in that game -.  
That evening, taking advantage of the absence of his children, Splinter had appropriated the console to play a game of _"Hot Soup: The Game!_ ". When Draxum, visiting them under request of Michelangelo, had taken a look at the game by commenting negatively on it, considering too easy to pass the levels. Slightly offended by those comments about his merchandise, Splinter had "encouraged" him to try a round himself. It is not known how, the two had found themselves betting against each other: if Splinter had lost he would have agreed to admit the inferiority of the quality of the game; if instead it was Draxum who lost, the Yokai would have agreed to wear an extra-large mode of a classic Lou Jitsu suit.  
Predictably, Splinter with his experience and knowledge of the game did not win one, but 10 games to 1, much to the irritation of the Baron who was then forced to hole up behind that curtain to put on _"that horrible piece of synthetic cloth"_.  
The old rat instead, he had made himself comfortable in his armchair, ready to enjoy the show and have a laugh; although he gave him an extra-large suit he would have bet all his memorabilia from when he was still Lou Jitsu that the Yokai would not have been able to put it decently and that he would have made a very poor impression.  
Too bad Purple wasn't there to record the scene!  
A sound came from the curtain that Splinter easily identified as an annoyed snort, and finally, after a few more seconds, Draxum made up his mind to reveal himself.  
When he finally saw him, Splinter's eyes widened in amazement as he felt the laughter die in his throat: Draxum was stunning! The jumpsuit hugged his body perfectly, bringing out his sculpted muscles from years of training, including his slim goat-shaped legs, and the blue color matched perfectly with the color of his skin; instead of tying them up as usual, Draxum had left his hair down to frame his strong features, something Splinter could only call sexy as hell.  
The only thing that spoiled everything was the fact that Draxum had zipped the jumpsuit down to below the neck, covering himself entirely.   
The Yokai took a few tentative steps forward, obviously uncomfortable in that new outfit he was definitely not used to. - How do you menage to breath in this ... _thing!_ It's so thigh and absolutely too much constricting! -, he complained, panting visibly and trying to move his arms forward, not finding cooperation from the suit.  
Finally recovered from the initial surprise, Splinter decided not to miss in any way the opportunity that was being offered so easily.  
With a mischievous smile that he didn't bother to hide (Draxum was too busy figuring out how to move without breaking his suit to notice it), he slowly approached the Yokai, then motioned him to lower himself to his height for a second.  
Draxum blinked his eyes in confusion, but obeyed the request, leaning forward until he felt the rat's fingers around the zip on the front of the suit, just below the neck.  
\- This works better if ya get it down -, with a whisper and a smooth flick of the wrist, Splinter proceeded to open the zipper, thus freeing Draxum's muscular pectorals ... and would have continued on if the other hadn't suddenly stopped him taking his wrist, but without removing his hand from his chest. Splinter could feel the Baron's heart racing suddenly as his cheeks turned purple from the embarrassment of the closeness of their faces.  
\- You have planned this from the beginning, don't you? -, the Yokai hissed, holding the other's gaze with difficulty, but still refusing to give away his pride.  
\- Honestly not. But given the implication of the situation ... -, Splinter further narrowed the distance between their faces, - I can easily guess _how and where_ the matter will end. And the jumpsuit I assure you is not in my plans, so maybe I could help you to _take it off_ -, he blew on the other's lips, gently brushing them with his own ...  
Then moving away abruptly, keeping that satisfied grin on his face at the sight of his partner's disappointment. - If you really need a hand to do it, of course ~ -. And he walked away with _non-chalance_ , waving lighlty his tail and walking slowly towards his room, aware that Draxum, after standing still for a few seconds, would follow him shortly after.

**_I have to remember to ask Orange to buy some new games in these days._ **

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write about them togheter XD  
> I hope you enjoy it, my Darlings :D


End file.
